


daddys boy

by Anonymous



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	daddys boy

'Get on your knees you dirty bitch' 

Callum kneeled next to Ben. His rock hard rod waving in his face. 

'Suck it' 

Csllum took Ben his throat chocking on his massive cock. Callum rubbed his own cock against Ben's leg. 

Slap! 

'Stop that whore, you get off when I say.' 

'Sorry daddy' 

Ben fucked Callum's face. He gagged, nearly being sick when Ben finished down his throat. 

Callum dropped to the floor. Wheeze. Wheeze. His throat hurt. 

'Next time don't get cheeky. Understand?' 

'Yes daddy.' Callum was sad. He didn't mean to disapoint daddy. 

'Come here. You were bad so you don't get to cum. Time for sleep.' 

'Yes daddy.' 

Callum lied next to Ben. He was hard. But daddy had said no. 

Daddy knew best. Callum went to sleep and hopped daddy would forgive him in the morning.


End file.
